Somebody's Me
by HisLordFluffiness
Summary: What does it feel like to be whole? No one really knows until they experience it. Just a quick little oneshot, SesshomaruKagome. R & R please.


**Chapter 1: Two Halves of a Whole**

**HLF: Hey, just a little Sesshomaru and Kagome short story.**

**Hope ya like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and characters. Nor do I own this song, though I must say... it is truly beautiful and touching.**

**Title: Somebody's Me**

**Song: Somebody's Me**

**Artist: Enrique Iglesias**

**REVISED: May 13, 2009**

* * *

As he stepped onstage he couldn't help but stare into the eyes of his one and only love. Kagome Higurashi.

His hands gripped the microphone with cold fingers.

She was such a beautiful woman. Long silky tresses and royal blue eyes that shone like the sun itself. Her body, oh she was godly.

The music began to play slowly as he tapped his foot, lightly to the beat.

His mouth opened silently, staring into her deep eyes, pouring his heart out.

_**"You... do you remember me?"**_ he sang his voice sounding all around the small club. "_**Like I remember you?"**_

All eyes turned to him as his eyebrows drew close together in concentration.

_**"Do you spend your life..."**_ he breathed deeply, closing his eyes, then imagining her scent as she lay below him, writhing in pleasure. "_**Going back in your mind to that time?" **_

Opening his closed eyes he looked around the room at his brother's ex, Kikyo. She sat scantily dressed in a blue mini skirt and a pink tube top. But his eyes then turned back to the woman he had always loved, pulling the microphone off its stand.

_**"Because I, I walk the streets alone," **_he smiled gently then, which was something he never did. _**"I hate being on my own"**_

Looking around the room, all eyes on him. He heard whispers calling him, 'a weak sissy'. But no, they didn't know what it was like to be in love. Not this type of love.

_**"And everyone can see that I really fell. And I'm going through hell" **_

His eyes slowly drifted to the person sitting beside her. His very own brother.

_**"Thinking about you were somebody else"**_

He watched her stand up quickly, urging Inuyasha to leave with her. He moved slowly, lazily.

_**"Somebody wants you, somebody needs you. Somebody dreams about you every single night." **_

_**"Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely"**_

Why couldn't she understand. The drinks had added up. Kagura had been after him for years. He was drunk. Why?

_**"Somebody hopes someday you will see. That somebody's me..."**_

_**"That somebody's me" **_he breathed.

As his voice began to lower. He saw her sit back down. To the confusion of Inuyasha. Her lips twitched in slight frustration but at least she was still here. She looked up at him then with such beautiful deep eyes.

He had to grin despite the situation.

_No one would understand her like he did._

_**"How, How could we go wrong. It was so good and now it's gone." **_

He had begged. He had tried to make her stay. On his knees he held onto her waist. But she didn't.

_No one would love her like he did._

_**"And I pray at night that our paths soon will cross. And what we had isn't lost..."**_

_**"Cause you're always right here in my thoughts"**_

If only she'd come back. Back home. Back to... him.

He closed his eyes just imagining her stepped back onto his marble floor. Her bags dropped in a heap and her running into his arms for an embrace...

_And by the gods if he had any say in it... no one could touch her like he did. _

_**"Somebody wants you, somebody needs you. Somebody dreams about you every single night" **_The way her eyes shimmered whenever he passed. He wanted to be the one to cause that.

_**"Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely. Somebody hopes someday you will see" **_The way her lips pout whenever she was thinking or troubled.

_**"That somebody's me" **_

_**"That somebody's me" **_

His eyes opened up again. They glistened in the light of the spotlight as he could barely make out the form of Kagome.

_**"You'll always be in my life. Even if I'm not in your life..." **_he sang with everything he had. He would give up everything for her. Everything.

_**"Because you're in my memory" **_he hopped off stage, microphone in hand, walking towards her.

He finally reached her and smiled widely. The chance to be within two feet of her again was a breath of fresh air.

_**"You, will you remember me" **_grabbing Kagome's much smaller hand, he twirled her around.

_**"And before you set me free. Oh listen please" **_

He let her go then. They stood a meter apart. He prayed in his head she'd accept him.

_**"Somebody wants you, somebody needs you"**_

Please... I'm begging you Kagome... I love you...

_**"Somebody dreams about you every single night, somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely..." **_she turned her back on him then disappearing as he closed his eyes.

_**"Somebody hopes someday you will see" **_

She would never come back.

How could he have been so stupid to lose her. How?

But now, she was just... gone...

_**"That Somebody's Me"**_

_**"That Somebody's Me"**_

_**"That Somebody's Me"**_

_**"That Somebody's Me"**_

_**"That Somebody's Me" **_he finished slowly putting the microphone back on its stand. He swiftly walked backstage, ignoring the standing ovation.

He stopped in his tracks. There she was arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"I must say, Sessho. I was wrong, yes. But you know... we don't have to make up in front of like a zillion people..." she said mock angry.

His face changed to one of amusement as soon as he realized she was joking. He smirked and pulled her into his arms as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Now come here and give me a hug so we can get this over with... You big jerk" she laughed, tears still trailing from her eyes.

He swept her into his arms, kissing her fully.

Is this what it feels like to be whole?

He kissed her again as her arms wrapped around his neck.

It felt right.

* * *

**HLF: Okay, end! Hope you liked it! So tell me what you think in your review? -wink, wink , nudge, nudge-**

**It's kind of brief I know but it states its point. So me!**

**Ja ne **

**HLF**


End file.
